<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>堂良丨千 by tumemanques</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681187">堂良丨千</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemanques/pseuds/tumemanques'>tumemanques</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemanques/pseuds/tumemanques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>堂良</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>堂良丨千</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂良间谍</p><p> </p><p>何九华在过关大厅看见了周九良。<br/>帽子压得低低的，排在自己的挺前头。</p><p> </p><p>[02-D]<br/>[？啥时候的事？]<br/>[一起落地的。]<br/>[你管他呢。]<br/>[他一个人出来跑业务啊？他一个实习生，需要我照应么？你问下老板？]<br/>[老板出差。]<br/>[……哦。]<br/>[你去签你自个儿的合同，别惦记人家的单子，对方的老总一定款待好，不能出差错。]<br/>[知道。]</p><p> </p><p>老板可不是出差么。</p><p>何九华在赌场看到了穿了堪堪小半码的小马甲，露出腰线漂亮的半截衬衫，半拉屁股坐在赌桌上的荷官。</p><p>辣眼睛。</p><p>孟鹤堂给何九华抛了个媚眼，“新来的？”<br/>这一桌上何九华眉目最俊，这一眼意味深长，惹得同桌几个男人桀桀笑起来，要被何九华款待的白人老总也笑，笑着去拍孟鹤堂屁股，拍的人晃了晃，嗔怪地瞪了一眼却不躲。</p><p>何九华不老满意地往老总那凑了凑，勾那人又搂回自己腰好言好语安慰了，才满意地坐端正。</p><p>你也挺辣眼睛。</p><p>孟鹤堂撇撇嘴。</p><p>两局下来有输有赢，孟鹤堂看着何九华吃醋似的搂着人腰晃荡着去了别桌，才安下心来，这桌有他的猎物，可不能让人搅了局。</p><p>是个亚洲男人，五六十岁的样子。<br/>赌得冷静，赢比输多。</p><p>全桌冲着传闻中新上任的荷官来的人不少，就这人眼睛只看着赌盘。</p><p>孟鹤堂不是他的菜，他知道。</p><p>又过了个把小时，桌上人也没换几个，倒是捏荷官屁股的手变多了。</p><p>直到有个年轻后生被服务生推搡进来，坐到桌前，手脚都不知道该怎么摆放，唯唯诺诺地抬头问一句这个怎么赌，又被服务生掰着脑袋摁到桌前，额头都磕着了桌面。</p><p>年轻人被磕痛了，也不敢出声，疼出了点泪花。</p><p>被推搡得衬衣领口大开，露出一小片丰盈的胸脯，纤细的手指不知所措地揉着额头，坐立不安的。</p><p>老头眯起眼。</p><p>好菜上桌。</p><p> </p><p>“又是欠债来的？”孟鹤堂笑盈盈地出言搭话，手里也不停着，一场牌又被他发了出去。</p><p>年轻人无声地点了点头，急得眼泪要落不落。</p><p>“没事儿，”他又招笑年轻人，“你玩儿的好了，在这儿，不管是输是赢，但凡让人看上眼了，可不都能还债嘛。”<br/>孟鹤堂意有所指，换了个坐姿，三个扣的高腰西裤崩开一颗，又勾起一阵下流的附和笑声。</p><p>那年轻人像是没听懂，懵懵地啊了一声，一旁的男人手就不安分地捏上了人大腿，吓得小年轻弹了弹，又被另一个人按回座位。</p><p>“干干干什么！”<br/>音色清高，却又带点奶，叫床一定动听。也不知道债主怎么想的，这么好的货色自己留着不香吗。</p><p>“还开不开了。”坐在上首的老头出言阻止，像是有点身份，众人收了手，安静赌牌。</p><p>年轻人也不知道是牌运差还是实在不会玩，连输三盘，小脸惨白惨白的一脸不可置信。</p><p>孟鹤堂又笑了，喉咙口溜出一串他最拿手的笑，风情万种。<br/>“人家合伙作千戏弄你呢，你可挑好了，这一桌跟谁走啊？”</p><p>“不如，”老人说话了，“再来一盘，手脚都干净点，看谁赢的多。”</p><p>还在淫笑的一桌人都噤了声，没人反驳。<br/>孟鹤堂四外看看，没有异议，便耸耸肩开牌。</p><p>发完牌，他看见老头瞥了他一眼。<br/>孟鹤堂便又送回一个媚眼，笑颜如花。</p><p>一局以老头的压胜结束，那服务员又走过来提溜小年轻，在人慌张的告饶里把人拖进了里间。<br/>孟鹤堂扔了手套，攀到起身要走的老头肩上，往人耳后吹气。</p><p>“我都给您发了套同花顺，您开心了，也宠宠咱个嘛。”</p><p>老头回头打量了孟鹤堂几眼，“跟上。”</p><p>“谢谢爷！”</p><p>“骚的你！一个人够你下面吃吗！”桌上的人起哄着散开玩儿去了，孟鹤堂跟着老头一步三扭地进了房。</p><p> </p><p>关上房门的时候老头正好断气。</p><p>“你觉得这老头多持久？”孟鹤堂对着镜子揉乱头发，扯了领带，想想不满意，“我这裤子太紧了是不是扯破比较真实？”</p><p>刚才还吓得直哭的小年轻坐在床上，正在翻看老头的手机，头也不回，“两个人呢，我觉得他会挺快。”</p><p>“理论上不是得我先制服你让他操一通，然后才轮到我吗？”<br/>“那……不知道，一个半小时？我上哪知道一个老头的持久力，你跟老头上过？”小年轻一改刚才诺诺的样子，一字一句都冰冷。</p><p>“那就来一炮。”<br/>孟鹤堂一转身，把人摁在床上。</p><p>“你他妈有病！”周九良蹬了蹬腿挣不开，瞪了身上人一眼，“听见怎么办。”</p><p>“你才有病呢，”孟鹤堂猛地撕了人衬衣，一口咬在人胸口，听见人嘶声骂出来，才笑开，“你该问听不见怎么办。”</p><p>进入的太粗鲁，习惯了忍耐的人死死咬着唇，被人一个挺腰逼出一声嘶哑的骂。</p><p>“你是不会叫是怎么的，门外这么多人等着听。”孟鹤堂笑着捋了头发，狠狠在人臀瓣上落下一掌。</p><p>身下的人在性事上一贯不愿发出声音，今天多好又有死命令，也不用顾忌这人的薄面皮，孟鹤堂自顾自爽快起来。</p><p>他爽快了，身下的人遭不住，过早地被钉穿，疼得嘶声喊叫起来。</p><p>人就贱骨头，一旦好像必须要喊了，倒能撇了面子放肆地喊。<br/>可说了，不是自己要喊的，是情势所逼。</p><p>孟鹤堂可多久没听见人这么放浪，连声骂着狠狠欺负起来。<br/>早被他操熟的穴肉绞着熟悉的形状颤颤蠕动起来。</p><p>直到周九良的痛呼转为听得人直龇牙的浪叫，最后变成了受不住的嘶哑哭喊。</p><p>门外时不时传来几声淫笑。</p><p>被听着墙角的紧张感刺激得周九良用力夹紧双腿，又被孟鹤堂掰开，压平在床上狠命掼进来几乎要把他的肠子捅穿。</p><p>他与老朽的尸体同塌，痉挛着尖叫攀顶，被自己的喊声震得眼前发黑。</p><p> </p><p>·</p><p> </p><p>门开了，等着看热闹的人见那小荷官满脸的潮红，勉强还能站着直打晃。那欠债的小年轻大概是个雏儿，让老头糟践地昏死过去，满身的青紫，被小荷官抱在怀里。</p><p>“命挺好，屁股也好，给送李爷家里去。都别进了，爷歇了。明早再叫吧。”<br/>小荷官抱着人走了，听着人在后面还喊他，说跟李爷玩完了还能站着，腰条不错下回咱试试。<br/>他便转身又递过去一个媚眼。</p><p>被闭着眼的人在胸口掐了一把。</p><p>“哎哟哎哟。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>